Fable One-Shot Numero Siete!
by schmeschma
Summary: Already on number seven of the silly adventures of my ocs. In this one, Ben, Blade, and Forge are up to no good. Includes: duck-duck-goose, musical chairs, and bubbles.


"Ben," Blade whispered to the officer. "dump the whole thing in."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he responded.

"No," she admitted.

"I don't know if it's supposed to do that," said Ben, uncertainly.

"Bubbles!" Blade grinned.

"Why are you filling the fountain with dish soap?" Forge asked, finally.

"Why the hell not?" Ben shrugged.

"What's better than a water fountain than a bubble fountain?" asked Blade, grinning as bubbles rained from the fountain.

"I don't even know why I thought I could trust you on your own," said Forge, face-palming. "And with Ben, of all people."

"Hey!" the freckled soldier replied.

"Come on," Forge grabbed Blade by the wrist. "Enough screwing around, let's get to work on your agenda."

"Can I help?" Ben asked, trailing behind them.

"Please?" Blade pleaded.

"Fine," Forge grumbled, "whatever."

Ben and Blade exchanged excited grins.

"Just stay focused, okay?"

They glared at the blacksmith.

"Forge," Blade asked, "what's wrong?"

"What's the matter, Grumpy?" Ben said, earning a glower.

"Nothing," Forge declared.

"Forge!" Blade exclaimed, skidding to a hault. "Answer me."

Forge avoided the queen's demanding gaze. "I just wish you would quit sticking me with your work, that's all."

"Oh." Blade said. Suddenly, Blade had an idea. At that precise moment, a rather tall figure strode down the hall, strutting towards them. "Reaver!" she called to him.

"Just the perky monarch I wanted to see," he replied with a bow.

As he bent over, Blade snatched his hat. She gasped, as did Ben and Forge.

"Liar!" she pointed.

"Gimme that!" Reaver frowned, reaching for it.

"You're not tall at all, are you?" Ben asked.

"The horror!" Forge said, shielding his eyes as though what stood before him was just so frightening.

"You don't get it back until you've finished my agenda!" Blade bargained.

Reaver scowled, "you have him," he pointed to Forge, who glared in response, "for a reason."

"Forge is taking a break!" said Blade.

"That's not fair!" Reaver whined.

"...unless you want to play with me…" Blade chanted in a taunting and singsong voice.

Reaver cringed. "Where's your agenda?" he asked.

"Hobson has it," Blade grinned.

Forge looked uncertain. "Blade," he whispered, as the thief turned his back. "Are we sure we can trust _him_?"

Blade shrugged. "Maybe I should've asked Jasper to take care of it-" she said, thoughtfully. "Oh, well," she said, skipping away with delight.

"Crap," said Ben.

"We're doomed," Forge agreed.

…

"What are we doing?" Forge asked the overjoyed queen.

"Pato," she responded, gently tapping his askew hair. "...pato," she said, tapping Ben's head, "...pato," the girl tapped the top of Forge's head again. She paused before tapping Ben's head again, meanwhile shouting, "...ganso!"

"I wanna play duck-duck-goose!" whined Ben.

"That_ is_ what we're playing," Blade replied. "Ganso, you're it."

Ben grinned, standing up, quickly and chasing Blade around in a circle. Fortunately, Blade dodged him and sat down where the officer previously had been sitting.

"Duck," he said, roughly placing his hand on her head. "Duck," he tapped Forge's head. "Duck," he tapped Blade's head. "Duck," Forge's head. "Duck," Blade's. "Du-,"

"Ben, say duck, one more time. I dare you," threatened Forge.

"-ck..."

Forge scowled at the freckled man. "One day, being a smart ass will get you killed or in a lot of trouble. Just you wait."

"Duck," Ben tapped Blade's head.

"Goose!" the soldier quickly poked Forge, darting away just as fast. Forge sprang up from his seat, charging toward Ben. "Back away, evil spirit! Be gone!" Ben shouted, as Forge, looking rather demented, chased after him. The blacksmith lunged at the soldier, tackling him to the ground.

"Say it," Forge commanded, holding Ben's hands behind his back, pressing his face against the floor.

"Say what?" Ben managed to ask.

"Uncle. Holler uncle."

"No!" Ben refused.

"Do it."

"Forge, get off of Ben," ordered Blade.

"Uncle. Say it."

"Blade?!"

"Forge. Off."

Forge hesitated. Reluctantly, he stood up. "Wuss," he mumbled.

Ben glared at him.

...

"Since you can't handle duck-duck-goose," Blade glanced at Forge while she said this, "I guess we can play musical chairs."

"But-" Ben started to say.

"Shut up, Ben," Forge and Blade replied at the same time.

Within the first round of the game, Ben shoved Forge out of his rightfully claimed chair, where the officer seated himself upon it.

Blade, disappointed at her companion's reaction of pouncing at the freckled soldier and sending them both tumbling, sighed and said, "I guess we can't play musical chairs either."

…

After an hour and a half of debate, the three settled on Truth or Dare. Before they had the chance to start, Ben glanced out the window.

"Blade," he said.

"What?"

"Remember our bubble fountain?"

"What about it?"

"Look," he said, pointing out the window to the gardens.

"Uh-oh."

The scene outside was a wonderland of bubbles, overwhelming the gardens. Two figures, roughly the same height, stood in the midst of it. One appeared to be speaking to the other. The second stood, looking in the direction of the castle. As the bubbles parted, revealing Jasper, whom spoke to Reaver, the latter glaring at the second floor window, where the group stood, watching the scene in shock.

Ben smiled, sheepishly.

Forge face-palmed, turning away in embarrassment.

Blade, on the contrary, peered down at the deviant, waving as she did.

...


End file.
